1. Field the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband printed array antenna intended to deliver a substantially axisymmetric main lobe about an axis passing through its centre.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is now well known that, in order to produce compact antennas, a particularly beneficial solution is the use of printed array antennas. Among the various possible types, patch antennas are still hardly used despite their benefit, due to the ease of production using known techniques for fabricating printed circuits.
In certain applications such as, for example, enclosed-space measurement radars, it is particularly important to have a broadband microwave antenna whose radiation pattern is substantially axisymmetric.
Although this can be achieved with conventional types of radiating elements, such as horns etc., the problem encountered is that of an often considerable lack of compactness.